<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couleur tentation by EllaCx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106549">Couleur tentation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx'>EllaCx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/F, Halloween Challenge, Rare Pairings, Surprise Pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'excès de sucre n'est pas forcément mauvais pour la santé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Couleur tentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ce texte a été écrit pour Halloween 2018. Le challenge était d'écrire sur un couple rare choisi par les organisatrices.<br/>C'était dur, mais je l'ai pris au premier degré.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– C’était une belle cérémonie.</p>
<p>Tu acquiesçais vaguement et rajoutais des feuilles de thé dans l’eau bouillante. L’arôme se mêla à ceux, déjà nombreux, des plantes multicolores qui égayaient la petite maison. Les fleurs de lys prédominaient, en hommage à la victoire.</p>
<p>– J’ai vraiment été surprise par les discours cette année. L’hommage était toujours aussi beau, mais moins triste que les fois précédentes. Le temps avance si vite… Je n’en reviens pas de la force qu’avait Hermione Granger : rassembler les foules sur un sujet aussi politique que la discrimination anti-lycans… On la retrouvera au Ministère un jour, elle. Dire qu’à peine hier elle était statufiée dans mon infirmerie…</p>
<p>Distraite, tu retirais les feuilles trop tard et déposais devant ton amie une tasse trop infusée. L’amertume de la boisson ne te dérangea pas – pour que tu puisses la remarquer, il aurait d’abord fallu que tu sortes de tes pensées.</p>
<p>– Cela faisait si longtemps que je n’avais pas revu tout le monde… Il reste si peu de membres de l’Ordre… J’ai quand même pu saluer les Weasley. Arabella. Et Minerva. D’ailleurs elle…</p>
<p>Ton regard s’échoua, sans la voir, sur la petite fenêtre bordée de rideaux jaunes et blancs. Une fleur, dans sa robe de pétales bleus, s’étira et se tourna pour exposer sa corolle au soleil. Tu bus une gorgée de ton thé vide.</p>
<p>– Molly Weasley m’a donné une boîte de pralines pour toi. Elle aurait aimé te remercier en mains propres, mais n’a pas réussi à te croiser.</p>
<p>–  Elle n’aurait pas dû…</p>
<p>Ta voix était faible. Un murmure lointain, vaporeux, absolument pas convainquant.</p>
<p>– De la part de son fils, dit Poppy en déposant un paquet sur le dernier bout libre de la table basse.</p>
<p>Elle repoussa d’une pichenette la fleur qui voulut s’y enrouler.</p>
<p>– Pour te remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, poursuivit-elle avec un coup d’œil interrogateur.</p>
<p>La boîte rose te tentait atrocement. Là, posée à quelques centimètres de ta main, elle aimantait tes yeux et tes pensées. Ta lutte intérieure était rude. T’en approcher était déjà ouvrir la porte à de trop nombreuses erreurs. Elle n’aurait jamais, jamais dû te l’envoyer. Elle n’aurait jamais dû passer le seuil de ta maison.</p>
<p>Ta main, cette traîtresse, défit le ruban et le papier de soie. Ton cerveau ne fut pas assez fort pour l’arrêter. Son parfum, sa signature. Le nom d’une pâtisserie définitivement pas anglaise. A l’intérieur, des pralinés fuchsia.</p>
<p>Couleur tentation.   </p>
<p>Pour ne pas y plonger les doigts, tu en proposais à l’ancienne infirmière qui croqua dedans avec délice.</p>
<p>– Tant de sucre en une bouchée ! Sur qui as-tu fait marcher tes merveilles de plantes dis-moi ? Que je fasse la même chose et obtienne des remerciements si croquants moi aussi…</p>
<p>– Fleur Delacour ne t’avait pas envoyé des macarons, après que tu te sois occupée des cicatrices de son mari ?</p>
<p>– Des scones, te corrigea-t-elle, sans montrer sa satisfaction de te voir revenue sur Terre. Je n’ai pas encore eu le droit de goûter à la raffinerie française…</p>
<p>Le présent manqua de t’échapper des mains tandis qu’un sens tout autre embrouillait tes pauvres neurones… Tu te rattrapas dans un geste un peu trop brusque qui fit glisser une lettre d’entre deux épaisseurs d’emballage.</p>
<p>Poppy eut le temps d’en apercevoir l’écriture : il te fallut toutes tes forces pour ne pas rougir.</p>
<p>– Qui donc signe un cœur après ton prénom ?</p>
<p>Une longue et douloureuse inspiration.</p>
<p>– Ce n’est… C'est-à-dire que…</p>
<p>Elle vit tes joues rougies d'embarras, tes yeux fuyants, tes doigts crispés autour du papier : cela lui suffit à additionner deux et deux.</p>
<p>– Écoute, commença Poppy Pomfresh en posant une main assurée sur ton épaule. Je connais ce regard. Ne me raconte rien si ça te mets mal à l'aise. Je sais comme ça peut être difficile au début, surtout à notre âge : on se dit que c'est fini, que c'est trop tard, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, on se retrouve comme des ados à leur premier rendez-vous, avec le cœur qui bat la chamade, à se demander si c'est la bonne décision, s’il est vraiment possible que ce soit réciproque. Je te dis pas à quel point j'ai hésité, avec Sibylle !</p>
<p>Tu haussais les épaules : ce n'était pas la même chose.</p>
<p>–Tu imagines, après toutes ces années à être collègues ! Et regarde où on en est maintenant. Alors arrête de culpabiliser et, crois-moi : fonce.</p>
<p>Elle était gentille Poppy, vraiment. En règle générale tu adorais discuter de ta vie avec elle. Mais là, à ce moment, elle te donner surtout envie de simuler un rendez-vous de la première importance et de fuir.</p>
<p>– Alors j’espère bien que tu vas l’ouvrir cette lettre !</p>
<p>– Sinon quoi ?</p>
<p>– Pomona Camomille Marguerite Chourave. Je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait.</p>
<p>Tu savais pertinemment qu'elle en était capable. Comme tu savais exactement quelle était la teneur de la lettre. Et c'était tentant – horriblement tentant – d'oublier un instant la raison et de goûter au sucré de ces mots, à la douceur de leur aveu, au croquant de l'envie – du plaisir. Se voiler la face, juste une fois, se bâtir une bulle impénétrable et plonger, laisser le bonheur exciter tes papilles.</p>
<p>Tu fermais les yeux, voulant reprendre le contrôle de ton esprit. Inspiration. Une mandragore. Expiration. Deux mandragores. Inspiration…</p>
<p>Poppy avait-elle réellement chuchoté la troisième mandragore, derrière son livre épais ? Elle te connaissait trop bien, c’en était rageant.</p>
<p>Tu décachetas le papier. Alea jacta est.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p><i>Pomona,</i>

</p><p>
  <i>J'image sans peine ton visage en découvrant ces mots, comme je suppose la marrée d’hésitations que tu as franchie avant d’ouvrir cette enveloppe. Je t’en supplie, ne prend pas cet air-là. Si ton souffle à mon oreille, si tes lèvres jouant avec les miennes, si tes mains, ton corps et ton cœur battant furent un jour sincères, alors tu devrais apprécier ce qui suit. Et il est des signes qui ne trompent pas.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tu me manques. Tu me manques d’autant plus que Victoire apprend actuellement à marcher : chaque fois que je vois surgir sa petite tête si mignonne, ses doigts accrochés à un meuble pour ne pas tomber et ses jambes chancelantes, riant, si heureuse de cet équilibre fragile, je ne peux que penser que c’est grâce à toi qu’elle se tient là aujourd’hui. Toi, tes doigts de fée, et ces baumes que tu m’as concoctés. Tu as sauvé la vie de ma fille, tu sais ? S’il te plait, ne considère pas le reste comme un dommage collatéral.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Je suis pleinement consciente de ce que mes paroles impliquent. Je l’étais dès le premier aveu. Majeure et consentante. Bill (et je sais qu’en cet instant tu penses davantage à ce que je lui dirais à lui qu’à ce que je te dis à toi) est adorable et je ne regrette pas le temps passé avec lui. Son amitié, si je parviens à la regagner, sera l’une de mes plus belles fiertés. Mais ne crois pas que je romprai pour l’espoir d’une relation avec toi : je romprai quelle que soit ta décision, parce que ces années ont été belles, mais qu’elles sont derrière moi. Bill m’aime ; moi, je l’adore, ce qui ne suffit pas pour garder cette alliance à mon doigt.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Que tu aies été le grain de sable me faisant réaliser que l’engrenage de mon mariage était rouillé ne veut pas dire que tu as causé cette rouille. Au contraire. Tu es celle qui me permettra de l’accepter, d’avancer, par ce que tu m’as déjà donné. Oui, je respecterai ta décision quelle qu’elle soit. Mais je refuse que tu fasses un choix en pensant à ce qui serait le mieux pour moi – cela ne se trouve pas où tu le penses. Choisis selon ton désir. Et si je dois renouveler ma déclaration pour que tu sois certaine du mien, si je dois te donner à nouveau les preuves de ton effet sur ma peau, alors je le ferai avec plaisir de vive voix. Aie confiance en nous, Pomona. Pas en ce que les autres en penseraient.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Je ne signerai pas de ces deux mots. Tu sais à quel point ils sont réels, forts et magnifiques ; je te réserve leur douceur, leur sucré pour des retrouvailles physiques.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Considère ce présent comme une mise en bouche.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fleur.</i>
</p>
<p>Ton souffle était court, ton pouls saccadé. Des images affluaient dans ton esprit – des souvenirs.</p>
<p>Ton dernier recours, pour les faire disparaître et afficher une expression décente, fut de croquer dans une praline.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Joyeux Halloween ! J'espère que vos yeux vont bien !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>